how can we be happy in a wold like this?
by dream-big-101
Summary: charlie has been runnig for years with her uncle trying to find her brother. when one day charlie and miles were captured by the militia. while held captive charlie realises she is in love with a man who caused her so much pain. this is a Charloe fic because there needs to be so many more of them. starts of fast but slows down. shows how they turn into a family
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, i know that everyone says this but it is true. This is my first ever fan fic. I'm not very good at grammar or spelling, so if i make any mistakes please let me know. I would love some feedback on how i went and if you guys want me to put anything in i will try. **

**Just so you know this will be my only disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters or sadly the show revolution. However i do own my own characters that i have created and the story line.**

**Warning: this is M rating for swearing, abuse, rape and lemons**

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: the confrontation**

**She had been running for ages. The group had to split up when Major Tom Neville and some of his militia crew found us camping out the out skirts of Philadelphia. They are on a mission to find Danny Matheson and rescue him from Sebastian Monroe, president and general.**

**Charlie's POV:  
"you know Charlotte we have everyone from your little group of pains in our arss, so if you come here right now I won't shoot the one that looks like a caveman" comes the voice of major Tom Neville. Now I know I have to stop and hand myself in because I know he will shoot Aaron if I don't. Before I even have the chance to run I'm tackled to the ground by one of his men. "Good girl, now Max before you get up give her this, it will paralyse her for 12 hours, and it will make it easier to get her back to Monroe. Oh and put her in my tent I need to teach this little bitch a lesson before we take her back" as the major says this he starts to turn with a huge smirk that I would love to smack off. "One more thing Max because you where the one to capture her you should teacher her a little lesson about what happened to a naughty little girl who runs off" "thankyou sir. Don't worry I will. She will be in your quarter in an hour ready for punishment" Max said with a smirk as he caressed my stomach before dragging me away were no one can see or hear us.**

**"****I know General Monroe wanted you back without a scratch on your face. But he never said anything about us having a little fun with you first" I tried to fight but he plunged the syringe into my neck and the effect of it was instant. Before I could even blink Max had his pants of and was slowly taking mine of me, making sure he could touch every part of my body. He was starting to push himself inside of me when all of a sudden this guy comes running up to max telling him to stop and that General Monroe was here himself.**

**I felt relief flood me when max quickly stood up fixing himself than me. He threw me over his shoulder as he started to make his way back to where everyone else was. I moved my eyes around trying to find someone I know. My eyes landed on Miles. I have never been so happy to see him.**

**"****Ahh max I see you bought me the girl asked for a FUCKING YEAR AGO". Who I assume is Sebastian Monroe is now yelling and abusing his men. His eyes were looking straight at me. His eyes were so hypnotising if I could actually move right now I don't think I would. I know he is the reason for all my pain and loss of family but for fake sake, I would jump him right here, right now.**

**He was slowly walking up to me with a giant smirk plastered on his face. Something bad is about to happened. I can tell. Miles is now shouting my name. it's bad and I can't move I'm not liking my odds very much but I can't really do anything about it. "Hello Charlotte I know you hate but soon you I will have you begging on your knees for me, and that's a promise" he whispered in my ear. But he doesn't know that I already want him but I suppose I can have my fun while he has his. Than it all went black.**

* * *

I woke up with this cold sharp pain running along my spine. I should open my eyes, but I'm too scared. I hear a door open and then close with a loud clang so I'm guessing it's a metal door. The footsteps are coming towards. I hold in my breath and open my eyes. I shakily let out the breath when I see who is walking towards me. It's the one and only General Sebastian Monroe. "You're finally awake. It's been a while that idiots put too much anaesthetic in the syringe that I injected you with. They got the anaesthetic and paralysing serum measurements mixed up so you were paralysed for 2 hours and asleep for 12 hours. My apologies Charlotte" the way he says my real name makes my stomach feel funny like I have butterflies going 100 miles a minute. I shouldn't be thinking like this but I can't help it. "Now Charlotte let's make a deal if you behave I will let you see your parents, brother and uncle, on one condition, you have to do everything I say and want" he says with this commanding voice but all I can think is that he said I can see my family. I quickly find my voice and say what I was thinking" I'll do anything you want, you can do anything you want to me, just let me see my family NOW and we will have a deal that I won't break" that tone was more commanding than I anticipated. It was much better.

He was staring at me, brows furrowed inwards with a mock thinking face. I slowly start to sit up still feeling a bit dizzy but hiding it not wanting him to know how weak I am actually feeling. "Fine we have a deal Charlotte I will take you to see your parents" he says sternly than leaning in a little bit whispering is a very husky voice "just remember our deal Charlotte, you do anything I want when I want. And tonight when you least expect it, I want you on your knees begging for Mersey.

* * *

"Before I bring your family I want you to change into something more ladylike. I hope you like it" he hands me my clothes if that's what you can call them. There is a matching lacy underwear set, with a silk purple dress with only one strap. I wait for him to turn around but he never does. "your family is waiting outside Charlotte do you want to see them or not" can you please turn around so I can change" "oh princess trust I will be seeing you naked soon enough so you better get comfy. Or I can always help you take you clothes off for you right now" as he finishes that sentence he is already standing right in front of me. I let out a breath and quickly start to change so I can see my family. The most sick is that I almost took him up on his offer of letting him undress me. There is a knock on the door and calls out to give them a minute.

Before he lets them in he pushes me in front of himself. He was about to say something than when all of a sudden I feel his cold hands quickly go up my dress to my underwear, than in one quick movement his hands are inside my panties with 2 fingers quickly and roughly go inside of me. He moves his lips next mine and whispers huskily "my suspicions were right your already wet for me and I can tell in your eyes that you want me to rip your dress off right now" than in only own quick swift movement he was messaging my clit before a moan escaped my mouth he moved his hand and fixed my dress. "Don't worry I will finish that soon but right now here is your family.

The door clicked opened and in walked my family. I was really glad to see them that I totally forgot about what just happened. "If you touch my niece I will kill you Sebastian and I won't hesitate this time" that was my uncle for you always a charmer. All of a sudden my parents and brother were taken away and miles was chained to a chair. I felt a hand on my lower back "you will have dinner with your parents and brother soon. Right now they are going to bath. First remember what our deal was you do whatever I want when I want. Every time you moan I will whip your uncle or something much, much worse."

Before I can even comprehend what he just said I'm pushed against the wall, and his hands are ripping my dress of me and placing kisses all over my stomach I can here miles In the background but I don't care. The next thing I know my bra is on the other side of the room. He is palming my left breast while his mouth is working on my other. A moan escapes my lips and he smirks. "One" he swaps sides I moan even louder and longer "two". I need to stop but I can't help it. The next thing I know is that my panties are gone and his fingers are at my entrance. He inserts two fingers first I'm in pain but I don't have a chance to get use it because he inserts another finger. Pumping in and out of me I moan "three" anther four moans "seven" before I reach my climax he removes his fingers "I'll let you calm down for a minute Charlotte. Enjoying the show miles. How does it make you feel knowing that she is enjoying this a lot" than all of a sudden Monroe has attacked miles punching him the gut 7 times. "Now charlotte time for round two. No moaning remember" before he starts he places my hands on his pants, "remove them and wrap your legs around my waist. Im going to make you beg and you uncle will watch no more hitting you can make noise. Because you won't be able to help it."

I do as he says and I don't even have a chance to get my legs around him because his hands roughly grab my waist and slams his self-inside of me. I scream in pure bliss. He's so big I can't even get used to it because he slams his self-inside of me. I can't stop myself "fucking harder please faster" "you have to beg Charlotte" he slams again slowing down "Sebastian if you don't fuck me harder and faster I will turn around and take control" "as you wish Charlotte" he keeps hitting the right spot harder and faster. I finally reach my climax and orgasm but he doesn't stop. He keeps going. I have another orgasm. And then he stops. "We will repeat this tonight Charlotte.

* * *

**so let me know what you think. should i continue or not. please give me any feed back or tell me what i need to fixx. remember dream big xx**


	2. authors note please read

Hi everyone,  
I'm really sorry for not updating yet. I have the next 4 chapters written out; I just need to type them out. I have been really busy trying to pass my vce at school, doing extra work to catch up due to the fact I have been in and out of hospital and my cousin died in a car accident last month. I'm now catching up in my school work, so I will be able to update hopefully sometime this week. If not I'm truly sorry. Also if anyone has anything they want me to add into the story please pm me and I'll see what I can do

Dream big xx


End file.
